AMNESIA?
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [INCEST] / Ketika tersadar dari pingsannya, ia tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aneh. Sifat dan sikapnya pun tak seperti biasa. Bahkan ia tak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya./ "Kau siapa?" /'Kami-sama … Apa sebenarnya terjadi? Jadi, Aniki benar-benar terkena amnesia? TIIIIDAAAKKK MUNGKIN …' Teriak Luka dalam hati. /Mind to RnR?/ WARNING INSIDE!/ CHAP. 2 IS UP!
1. Prolog

**AMNESIA?**

_**By **_**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**Luki Megurine**

**Luka Megurine**

**Kaito Shion**

**Miku Hatsune**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Vocaloid © Honda Corporation**

**Amnesia? © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : INCEST, AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Ketika tersadar dari pingsannya, ia tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aneh. Sifat dan sikapnya pun tak seperti biasa. Bahkan ia tak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya sendiri. /"Kau siapa?"/ '**_**Kami-sama**_** … Apa sebenarnya terjadi? Jadi, **_**Aniki**_** benar-benar terkena amnesia? TIIIIDAAAKKK MUNGKIN …' Teriak Luka dalam hati—merasa ****_shock _****dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-1-)**

**Prolog**

**x x x**

* * *

"Bangun, _imouto_!" Ujar Luki berusaha membangunkan gadis yang masih bergelung nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

"Hey, cepat bangun dan mandi! Kita sudah terlambat pergi ke sekolah." Luki kembali bersuara yang entah keberapa kalinya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil saudara kembarnya—Luka, agar segera terbangun.

Namun gadis itu masih tak bergeming. Malah semakin mengeratkan selimut di tubuhnya.

"Tck, kau benar-benar…" Luki tak melanjutkan ucapan. Seketika sebuah seringai aneh menghiasi wajah tampannya.

**CUPP**

Sesuatu yang hangat nan lembut menempel di bibir Luka. Ia mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya, perlahan membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan kehangatan di sekitar bibirnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat wajah Luki yang begitu dekat bahkan sekarang lelaki itu tengah mencium bibirnya sembari memejamkan mata, seakan menikmati sensasi yang tercipta.

"Kyaaaaa …" Luka berteriak histeris seraya mendorong tubuh Luki hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

"Aduhh …" Ringis Luki merasa ngilu karena baru saja tubuhnya terbentur lantai keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Luka? Pantatku sakit tahu." Gerutunya kesal sembari berusaha berdiri.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan _baka Aniki_?" Tanya Luka gusar, marah, dan terkejut.

"Menciummu." Jawab Luki tenang dan ringan—seakan tak peduli aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Luka.

"_Baka Aniki hentai_ …" Teriak Luka keras—melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya kearah Luki.

"Hey, tenang _imouto_!" Ujar Luki mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang tengah dipenuhi amarah sembari terus berusaha menghindar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, _baka Aniki_ …" Sekarang Luka melemparkan vas bunga kearah Luki, dan malang bagi lelaki itu karena terlambat menghindar sehingga lemparan Luka kali ini tepat mengenainya.

**DUGHH**

"Awww …" Luki meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi pelipisnya. Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir darisana—membuat kepalanya berdenyut dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"_Aniki _…" Luka segera menghampirinya dengan ekspresi wajah sangat khawatir.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya?" Tanya Luki retoris sembari menyimpulkan senyum tipis karena menahan sakit.

"_Go-gomenasai Aniki_. Aku tak sengaja melakukannya. _Gomenasai _…" Tukas Luka penuh penyesalan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam—tak berani menatap wajah Luki.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera mandi. Kau harus pergi sekolah kan?" Ujar Luki seolah tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu dulu, baru setelah itu akan mandi." Luka berlari keluar kamar untuk membawa kotak P3K.

"Dasar anak itu! Sepertinya dia serius ingin membunuhku. Aduh … Sakit sekali." Luki kembali meringis merasakan denyutan di kepalanya. Sekarang ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur.

**Drrttt**

**Drrttt**

**Drrttt**

Ponsel milik Luka bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Luki mengambil ponsel itu kemudian membuka pesan tersebut.

**From : Prince**

_**My Princes**__**Luka,******__ kau_ dimana? Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Apa kau bangun kesiangan lagi hm?

Dahi Luki berkerut seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Ia kemudian menggerakkan jari-jarinya menekan keypad ponsel di tangannya. Seketika rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hilang entah kemana setelah membaca isi pesan dari Sang Pengirim bernama Prince _a.k.a_ Kaito—kekasih Luka.

Sesaat Luki memunculkan seringai licik nan menakutkan. Ia telah selesai mengetik balasan pada Kaito kemudian mengirimkannya. Sekarang ia membaringkan dirinya sembari menunggu Luka kembali.

"_Aniki_ …" Luka akhirnya datang. Ia menghampiri Luki kemudian dengan telaten dan hati-hati mengobati pelipisnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sorot mata Luka sedikit redup memancarkan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Ia membelai pelipis Luki perlahan penuh kasih sayang seraya berkata begitu lirih namun sedikit mengomel: "_Gomenasai Aniki_. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu celaka. Salah kau sendiri yang melakukan hal tak senonoh padaku tadi."

"Tck, kau berkata seolah aku telah melakukan kejahatan saja. Padahal kan aku hanya menciummu, bukan memperkosamu." Ujar Luki santai dan frontal membuat aura hitam dari tubuh Luka menguar hebat.

"_Baka Aniki_ ... _Hentai _…" Teriak Luka sembari memukuli kepala Luki gemas, kesal, marah, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aww … Aduhh … Hentikan Luka! Kau ingin membuatku amnesia ya?" Ujar Luki berusaha menghindari pukulan-pukulan Luka dengan memegangi tangan mungilnya.

"Biar saja kau amnesia. Itu akan jauh lebih baik, biar kau tak lagi berotak mesum." Luka semakin gencar memukuli kepala Luki. Tak ada lagi rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memberikan pelajaran pada kakaknya yang mesum itu.

"Aghh …" Erang Luki keras ketika menerima pukulan Luka yang begitu kuat tepat di daerah pelipisnya yang terluka. Ia tumbang tak sadarkan diri—membuat Luka panik seketika.

"_Aniki_ … Bangun!" Luka menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luki. "Jangan bercanda! Cepat bangun!" Ujarnya lagi semakin panik karena Luki tak juga bergeming.

"Oh _Kami-sama_ … Bagaimana ini?" Gumam Luka resah sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Luka akan menghubungi dokter namun saudara kembarnya yang tak sadarkan diri telah membuka mata. Luka menghela nafas penuh kelegaan, kemudian berjalan mendekat—duduk disisi tenpat tidur seraya memeluk tubuh Luki dengan erat seakan takut ia akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"_Aniki_, _gomenasai_. Aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan padamu." Ujar Luka penuh penyesalan. Ia menangis sesenggukan—menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada bidang milik Luki.

Hening beberapa saat.

Luki tak berbicara apapun, begitupun dengan Luka. Hal ini membuatnya heran, karena tak biasanya Luki bersikap pendiam dan mendadak tak suka bicara begini. Luka melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berkata: "_Aniki_, kau marah padaku ya?"

Kedua bola mata aquamarine milik Luki menatap intens gadis dihadapannya. Penuh kebingungan dan ketidakmengertian.

"Kau siapa?"

**DEGG**

"Aku ada dimana?"

**DEGG**

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

**DEGG**

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

**DEGG**

"Lantas aku ini siapa?"

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

Jantung Luka berdetak cepat. Ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi pada Luki. Sikapnya aneh. Ucapan yang ia lontarkan pun sama anehnya.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Jangan bilang kalau dia….?

"_A-aniki_ … Jangan bercanda lagi! Ka-kau membuatku takut." Ujar Luka berusaha tenang dan mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh di dalam kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tak bercanda. Aku memang tak bisa mengingatnya. Bahkan aku tak ingat siapa diriku sebenarnya." Tukas Luki tenang dan datar.

'_Kami-sama_ … Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jadi, _Aniki_ benar-benar terkena amnesia? TIIIIDAAAKKK MUNGKIN …' Teriak Luka dalam hati—merasa shock dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Prolog singkat yang mengawali cerita fanfic ini.**

**Aku sangat suka sekali pada character Luka Megurine di Vocaloid.**

**Selain cantik, dia juga mempunyai suara yang bagus.**

**Chara cowok manapun yang dipasangkan dengan Luka, aku akan menyukainya.**

**Karena selain aku Hinata Centric, aku juga adalah Luka centric ;-)**

**Thanks for reading minna-san ...**

**Ini adalah Fanfic pertamaku di dalam fandom ini.**

**Jadi mohon bantuannya ya! #Membungkuk**

**Dan mohon reviewnya juga :-)**

**DITUNGGU LHO YA! #Maksa dikit :p**


	2. Sesuatu Yang Aneh Terjadi

**GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Vocaloid © Honda Corporation**

**Amnesia? © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : INCEST, AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-2-)**

**Sesuatu Yang Aneh Terjadi**

**x x x**

* * *

"_Ohayou, Aniki._" Sapa Luka pada saudara kembarnya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan.

"Hm." Luki hanya membalas dengan gumaman, membuat Luka menghela nafas berat tak habis pikir dengan sikap dan sifatnya yang sekarang begitu berubah. Jauh berbeda dengan Luki yang dulu, sebelum insiden itu terjadi. Yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan ingatannya.

"Hey _Aniki_! Apa sebaiknya kita pergi ke dokter saja untuk memeriksa keadaanmu? Aku sangat kha—" Ucapan Luka terpotong sebelum sempat terselesaikan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Luki tenang—menaruh roti bakar di piring Luka beserta segelas susu diatas meja makan.

"Tapi—" Ucapan Luka kembali terpotong.

"Diam dan cepatlah makan!" Perintah Luki mutlak membuat Luka terpaksa bungkam dan menuruti ucapannya.

Mereka menikmati sarapan dalam diam dan keheningan. Sejak Luki kehilangan ingatannya seminggu yang lalu, kehidupan mereka berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Terasa kaku, canggung, dan dingin. Hubungan mereka yang biasanya penuh dengan canda tawa serta perdebatan atau pertengkaran yang meramaikan suasana sekarang hanyalah tinggal kenangan saja. Luki berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda—dingin, tegas, dan dewasa.

Luka merasa kehilangan sosok kakaknya yang dulu selalu membuatnya hangat dan tenang meski kadang menyebalkan. Jika harus jujur, ia lebih suka kakaknya yang dulu dibanding dengan yang sekarang. Andai waktu bisa terulang kembali, ia ingin kejadian waktu itu tak pernah terjadi sehingga kakaknya akan tetap seperti dulu.

"Kau bisa terlambat jika terus melamun begitu." Ucapan Luki membuat Luka terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Aku tidak sedang melamun kok." Elak Luka sembari meneguk susunya cepat.

"Pelan-pelan saja! Nanti kau tersedak." Luki mengingatkan.

Dan belum sampai satu menit, ucapan Luki menjadi kenyataan. Luka tersedak susu yang diminumnya. "Uhuukk … Uhuukk … Uhuukk …"

"Sudah kuperingatkan bukan?" Ujar Luki retoris seraya berjalan menghampiri Luka—menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut dengan tujuan keadaannya akan segera membaik.

Entah mengapa Luka merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya ketika menerima perlakuan lembut nan penuh perhatian seperti itu dari Luki. Meski sejak dulu ia selalu menerima perlakuan yang sama, namun entah mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda. Karena sejak Luki hilang ingatan, ia tak lagi bersikap lembut atau perhatian pada Luka. Hal itu membuat Luka sedikit sedih dan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

"A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Ujar Luka menghentikan aktivitas Luki.

"Kau akan dijemput Kaito kan? Aku pergi duluan karena harus menjemput Miku." Luki berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luka yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Sejak kapan _Aniki_ dan Miku….?" Gumam Luka seakan tak percaya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Luki akan mempunyai hubungan dengan gadis itu.

_Sejak kapan? Dan bagaimana bisa?_ Itulah yang sekarang ada di dalam pikiran Luka.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat tiba.

Kaito dan Luka tengah menikmati makan siang mereka diatas atap sekolah—seperti biasanya. Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat manis, saling menyuapi makanan satu sama lain. Hubungan yang mereka jalani telah mencapai satu tahun. Kaito dengan sikapnya yang kadang manja juga kekanakan, sedangkan Luka selalu bersikap tsundere dank eras kepala. Meski begitu mereka bisa saling mengerti dan saling melengkapi, sehingga hubungan mereka bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Ada remah-remah di bibirmu." Ujar Kaito menghentikan aktivitas Luka yang tengah asyik mengunyah makanannya.

"Apa sudah hilang?" Tanya Luka sembari berusaha membersihkan bibirnya dengan tangan.

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata: "Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya."

"Baiklah."

**CUPP**

Tanpa diduga Kaito mencium bibir Luka dengan lembut. Belum sempat Luka mengeluarkan suaranya, Kaito kembali menciumnya. Kali ini bukan ciuman biasa, tetapi disertai lumatan intens yang mengalirkan desiran aneh pada diri mereka berdua. Sebelah tangan Kaito memegangi kepala Luka untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi dipergunakan untuk melingkari pinggang Luka agar tubuh mereka semakin dekat dan merapat.

"Emmhh … Enghhh …" Luka mendesah tertahan ketika tangan Kaito mulai nakal—bergerak menggerayangi tubuhnya bahkan hampir saja menyentuh dua tonjolan besar di balik seragam gadis itu.

Jika sudah begini, mereka akan kehilangan kendali sehingga bisa berlanjut ke aktivitas lebih panas seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Namun selalu ada saja sesuatu yang menghentikan mereka sehingga hal itupun tak sempat terjadi. Seperti sekarang ini. Sesuatu diluar dugaan terjadi, membuat Kaito terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya akibat terkena bola bisboll yang datangnya entah darimana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luka khawatir.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali." Kaito masih meringis. "Siapa sih yang memukul bola ini? Benar-benar tak punya pikiran. Bisa-bisa aku gegar otak karena pukulannya yang keras ini." Gerutunya kesal dan marah.

"Hey kembalikan bolaku!" Teriak seseorang sontak saja membuat dua sejoli itu melemparkan pandangan kearah suara.

Di belakang mereka berdirilah sesosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam seakan siap untuk membunuh siapapun yang dilihatnya. Surai merah mudanya bergerak tertiup angin membuat paras tampannya semakin indah dipandang. Beberapa butiran keringat mengalir di dahi hingga ke leher jenjangnya.

"Luki-_nii_/_Aniki_ …" Ujar Kaito dan Luka secara bersamaan ketika melihat siapa sosok itu.

"Hm." Luki berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"I-ini bo-bolanya, Luki-_nii_." Kaito memberikan bola itu pada pemiliknya dengan gugup karena merasa risih dengan tatapan yang Luki layangkan padanya. Sebuah tatapan menakutkan yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

'Apa Luki-_nii_ melihat kami tadi ya? Gawat kalau ia melihatnya. Aku pasti akan mati.' Batin Kaito gelisah memikirkan kemungkinan yang membuat Luki seperti itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir." Ujar Luki dingin seraya mengambil bola ditangan Kaito, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

'_Aniki_ … Kau benar-benar berbeda sekarang.' Batin Luka sembari menghela nafas berat—menatap punggung lebar kakaknya yang semakin menjauh.

"Ayo kembali!" Ajak Kaito—mengulurkan tangannya di depan Luka yang dengan segera disambut oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hujan deras masih saja berlangsung. Luka menghela nafas berat yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini ia melakukan hal tersebut. Sekarang ia tengah berdiri diluar bangunan sekolah, menunggu hujan reda. Atau paling tidak sampai hujannya sedikit mengecil, sehingga ia bisa berlari untuk menerobosnya dan pulang ke rumah secepatnya. Namun jika hujannya masih deras seperti itu, ia tak bisa kemana-mana. Hanya bisa bersabar dan menunggu saja seorang diri disana.

Semua orang telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Kaito yang tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang seperti biasa, karena ia sudah izin pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikannya. Sedangkan Luki, entahlah kemana perginya lelaki yang satu itu. Ia selalu datang dan pergi seenaknya saja, bahkan terkesan tak peduli lagi dengan Luka yang merupakan adiknya sendiri.

"Oh ayolah hujan segeralah berhenti!" Ujar Luka penuh permohonan sembari menatap langit kelam yang masih mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air yang berjatuhan keatas bumi.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Luki—berjalan menghampiri Luka dengan santainya.

"_A-aniki_ … Kau belum pulang?" Luka malah balik bertanya—cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Luki disana.

"Aku ada latihan basket tadi. Lalu kau sendiri? Mana Kaito?" Tanya Luki dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kaito sudah pulang duluan tadi karena ada urusan." Jawab Luka.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Tapi hujannya masih deras."

"Lalu kau mau menunggu disini sampai malam begitu?"

"Tidak begitu juga, _Aniki_."

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi!"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan bersama dibawah naungan payung, menuju ke tempat dimana motor _sport_ merah milik Luki diparkirkan. Luki segera menaiki motornya diikuti oleh Luka, mengenakan helm masing-masing di kepala mereka, kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu meski hujan deras membasahi pakaian serta tubuh mereka.

Luka spontan saja memeluk tubuh Luki dengan erat ketika dirasakannya kecepatan motor yang ia naiki semakin bertambah cepat seraya berteriak di tengah berisiknya air hujan yang turun: "_Aniki_ … Jangan terlalu cepat! Kau mau kita celaka hah?"

"….."

Tak ada respon.

Luki masih mempertahankan kecepatannya tanpa peduli dengan ucapan Luka yang dianggapnya hanya angin lalu saja. Sedangkan Luka semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada kakaknya sembari memejamkan mata karena rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"_Baka Aniki_ …." Teriak Luka kesal.

'Tck sial.' Batin Luki gelisah ketika merasakan tubuh Luka yang lembut dan basah begitu menempel erat di punggungnya. Ia merasakan desiran-desiran aneh yang disebabkan oleh hal tersebut.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Hatchih … Hatchih … Hatchih …" Luka tak henti-hentinya bersin. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia berlari memasuki rumahnya tanpa menunggu Luki terlebih dulu. Ia sudah tak tahan ingin segera berendam air hangat agar tubuhnya yang terasa beku akan kembali seperti semula.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Luka langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Melepaskan semua pakaiannya tanpa sisa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat kemudian masuk ke dalam sana. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi yang tercipta seraya berkata: "Ah hangatnya …"

**KRIETT**

Suara pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Luki yang bertelanjang dada dengan hanya memakai celana pendek saja. Ia masuk ke dalam tanpa berkata apa-apa, bahkan wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa.

"Kyaaaa … _Aniki no baka_ … Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Teriak Luka histeris dengan tatapan mata horor ketika melihatnya seakan baru saja melihat penampakan hantu yang paling menakutkan.

"Aku numpang mandi disini. Air di kamar mandiku rusak." Jelasnya santai seraya menyalakan shower—membiarkan air hangat yang keluar darisana membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Se-seharusnya kau jangan masuk begitu saja. Kau kan tahu masih ada aku di dalam sini. Dasar _aniki hentai_!" Omel Luka—menenggelamkan dirinya sampai sebatas mulutnya. Jujur saja, ia sangat malu dan risih dengan keadaan sekarang. Meski mereka merupakan saudara, tapi tetap saja perasaan itu tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja.

"Kita bersaudara bukan? Jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Aku tak akan bernafsu meski melihatmu telanjang." Ujar Luki frontal—memejamkan mata sembari menggosok tubuhnya yang atletis dengan sabun serta rambutnya dengan sampo.

"_Ba-baka aniki hentai_ …" Teriak Luka kesal bercampur malu—melemparkan botol sampo kearah Luki yang tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Berhentilah melempar benda-benda seperti itu! Bukankah aku amnesia karena dilempar sesuatu olehmu saat itu?" Ujar Luki dingin—menatap datar kearah Luka yang sekarang begitu salah tingkah dengan wajah merona.

Luka segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sembari mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sempat terpesona dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Entah mengapa Luki yang tengah berdiri di bawah guyuran air shower itu terlihat begitu sexy dimata Luka. Ia terdiam tak merespon ucapan Luki. Sekarang ia tengah sibuk menetralkan pikiran dan perasaannya yang tak menentu. Bahkan ia tak menyadari langkah Luki yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"_Gomen_, aku tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Aku tak menyalahkanmu atas apa yang telah terjadi padaku." Ujar Luki lembut—berjongkok di depan bathtub sembari menarik dagu Luka agar menatap iris _aquamarine_ miliknya.

"_A-aniki_ …" Luka seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan lembut dan menenangkan milik Luki. "_Go-gomenasai_. A-aku yang salah sehingga membuatmu amnesia. _Gomenasai_ …" Ia mulai terisak—merasakan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang kembali muncul.

"Ssuuttt!" Luki menyimpan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungil Luka yang bergetar karena tangis. "Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi! Semua telah terjadi. Kau tak usah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Mungkin ini adalah takdir." Ujarnya sembari menghapus air mata di wajah Luka.

Sesaat saja Luka terpesona dengan sikap dan ucapan kakaknya itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dadanya, bahkan debaran jantungnya tak terdengar normal. Rona merah pun masih setia menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Dan ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan semuanya. Membingungkan. Karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu ketika berhadapan dengan Luki. Tapi sekarang kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

"Cepat selesaikan mandinya! Jangan terlalu lama berendam! Wajahmu sudah memerah seperti itu." Ujar Luki—mengenakan handuk kimono yang tadi dibawanya.

"I-iya—Kyaaaa …" Luka tiba-tiba saja berteriak histeris.

Ada seekor kecoa yang entah datang darimana, tengah asyik menggerayangi tubuh Luka. Spontan saja ia berdiri dari tempatnya dengan gusar menepis binatang menjijikan itu dari tubuhnya. Bahkan ia melupakan keberadaan Luki yang masih ada disana beserta dirinya yang masih telanjang tanpa pakaian.

"Kecoa menjijikan … Menyingkirlah dari tubuhku! Kyaaaa …" Luka semakin gusar berusaha menyingkirkan kecoa itu darin tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Luki hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena melihat pemandangan yang tertangkap matanya itu. Tubuh polos Luka yang begitu indah, putih, dan sexy. Ditambah efek air yang membasahi seluruh tubuh Luka membuat Luki seakan kehilangan rohnya saat itu juga.

"Kyaaa … _Aniki no baka hentai_ … Jangan melihatku! Cepat alihkan pandanganmu!" Teriak Luka semakin histeris sembari melemparkan botol apapun yang ada kearah Luki—ketika menyadari kalau sejak tadi Luki melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan seperti orang bodoh dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"He-hey tenanglah!" Ujar Luki—berusaha menghindari setiap lemparan yang diberikan oleh Luka.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Waktu makan malam telah tiba.

Luka sama sekali kehilangan moodnya untuk makan. Ia hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar, bergelung diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kejadian tadi masih teringat jelas di benaknya. Luki telah melihat tubuh polosnya, meskipun bukan disengaja tapi tetap saja hal itu memalukan. Ia tak ingin dan tak mampu bertatap muka dengan Luki untu saat ini, sehingga ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamar saja.

"Aishh … Memalukan sekali. Dasar _Aniki no baka hentai_!" Ujar Luka masih merasa kesal. Ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke kepala dengan selimut, berharap dengan begitu semua yang terjadi akan sedikit terlupakan.

**KRIETT**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Luki berjalan mendekati Luka, sedangkan gadis itu tak bergeming. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kedatangan kakaknya itu karena tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Makan malam dulu! Makanannya sudah kusiapkan." Ujar Luki dengan nada dinginnya.

Luka sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara Luki. Tapi ia memilih diam saja, tak ingin meresponnya.

"Aku akan pergi keluar. Aku akan membawa kunci cadangan, jadi kau tak usah menungguku kembali."

"Kau mau pergi kemana, _Aniki_?" Akhirnya Luka membuka suaranya—memilih untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya itu.

"Ke rumah Miku." Jawab Luki singkat. "Hati-hati di rumah!" Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk pergi darisana.

"Tu-tunggu!" Luka menahan tangan Luki—membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Se-sebenarnya sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Miku? A-apa kalian berkencan?" Tanya Luka mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya selama ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Luki menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja…" Luka tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja?" Ulang Luki—menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Luka.

"Lupakan saja! Pergi sana! Kau mengangguku saja, _Aniki no baka_." Ujar Luka bernada kesal seraya melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Luki.

"Makan dulu setelah itu barulah tidur!" Luki kembali mengingatkan. "Aku pergi." Sekarang ia benar-benar pergi tanpa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi langkahnya lagi.

"Mereka pasti berkencan. Tak salah lagi." Gumam Luka lirih. "Aishh … Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa disini terasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan tak mengenakkan?" Ia mencengkram erat dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Chapter 2 is end.**

**Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini?**

**Berikan komentarnya ya! ;-)**

**Aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan review, memfollow, serta memfavourite ff ini.**

**TETAP DUKUNG AKU YA! :-)**

**_Bai-bai_ ...**


End file.
